


Куда пропал зверь-обоснуй?

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Так что случилось с Обоснуем?





	

"Что за бред?", "Где обоснуй?" - спрашивали фикридеры в комментах. Бета-тестер бился на полу в истерике. Был же, был обоснуй в самом начале! Бегал, резвился, кости чьи-то грыз...  
\- Кто?! Кто это сделал?! - орал фикрайтер, брызгая слюной на персонажей. - Кто убил обоснуя?! Я понимаю, вы тут все - не мои, но фик - мой, МОЙ!!! Как вы могли убить обоснуя в моём фике! Я опозорен навеки...  
Фикрайтер выдернул очередной клок волос, выпил очередную стопку водки с валерианкой, рыгнул огнём в стену и медленно досчитал про себя до пяти.  
\- Ита-ак, - спокойным, но грозным голосом начал фикрайтер, наставляя авторучку на каждого персонажа по очереди, - Признавайтесь, кто из вас убил зверика.  
\- Не я! - хором сказали Магнито и Железный Человек и переглянулись.  
\- Ну, конечно, не я! - сказал Капитан Америка и захлопал ресницами.  
Зимний Солдат угрюмо молчал, потирая стальную руку. Бэтмен тоже молчал, но многозначительно, и ничего не потирал. Лицо Чудо-Женщины выражало крайнее возмущение, лицо Женщины-Кошки - искреннее удивление, Джокер и Харли Квин, как обычно, лыбились и глупо хихикали.  
\- Я повторяю вопрос! - сказал фикрайтер громче, настолько, что его услышали соседи и проходящие мимо дома мимопроходилы. Сосед, только что удачно припарковавшийся на газоне, замешкался и посмотрел на окно фикрайтера. Тут соседа неожиданно ударили в живот с такой силой, что он отлетел от машины и сел на кучку листьев и пластиковых стаканчиков, собранную дворником с утра.  
\- Вы все здесь идиотс, - с сильным акцентом проскрипел полный невысокий мужичок в пальто, сел в машину соседа и уехал прочь.

... После в полиции сосед говорил:  
\- Нос у него был такой - во! - и ещё трость, что ли... И воротник на пальто меховой ещё! Пушистый такой мех, блестящий!


End file.
